


Reassurance

by xyChaoticFox



Series: Sarek/Amanda Oneshots [3]
Category: Star Trek, Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies), Star Trek: The Original Series
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Kisses, Married Life, Secrets, Vulcan Kisses
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-05
Updated: 2018-11-05
Packaged: 2019-08-19 06:33:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 773
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16529279
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xyChaoticFox/pseuds/xyChaoticFox
Summary: Amanda wants a human kiss but she doesn't tell Sarek why.





	Reassurance

**Author's Note:**

> Helllooo ^^
> 
> Here is the first of my Amanda/Sarek stories. They are random but I try to follow a timeline from when they are dating or she finds out she's pregnant through to where Spock is born and grows up. We'll see how it goes ~
> 
> As always my native language is not English and this is not beta'd so please excuse any major errors. And enjoy <3

 

 

_x_

 

 

 

Sarek’s eyes briefly fluttered upwards as he watched Amanda move around the living area with a soft hum. She wasn't doing anything in particular; simply rearranging certain objects or pushing them back into place.

 

“Did you have an enjoyable day?” He asks.

 

She stops her senseless bustling about to nod at him with a soft grin on her face, “I did, yes.”

 

“I see.” He replies.

 

He had tried to start a conversation to prompt her into telling him why she was so lively but she didn't elaborate any further. She did however plop down on the sofa next to him, her feet lightly swaying as she resumed her humming.

 

“How about you, dear?”

 

“Me?”

 

“How was your day?” She tilts her head, hand settling on his forearm and peering into his lap to scan the pages he was reading.

 

“I suppose it was normal. No problems occurred at the council meeting.”

 

“That’s good.” She offered.

 

He grunted a reply, eyes busily scanning the book in his lap again. She leaned over, a smile tugging at her lips as she watched him. His brows were slightly tilted, dark eyes rimmed with inky lashes flitting over the pages in silent concentration. She reached up to brush a stray grayish black hair away from his face and behind his ear, fingers ghosting over the tip before dropping her hand again.  He stiffened slightly at the contact, still not used to her unabashed an open displays of affection. He glances up at her.

 

“Has something happened?” He asked suddenly.

 

“No. Why do you ask?” A guilty look flashed across her face but she speedily hid it.

 

“You seem different today.”

 

“I’m feeling better than the previous days.” Amanda explains.

 

“Have you gone to see the healers?” He turns a page.

 

“I have, all is well but I’ll have to return in a while to be certain.”

 

Sarek misses the edge in her voice and nods; a notion she didn't take personally but she would've liked him to be a bit more responsive. Amanda leans closer to him, hand again squeezing his forearm to reassure herself. He finally lets his book slide into his lap to look at her.

 

“Do you need something?”

 

She smiles, “Perhaps. But I don't think you will give it to me.”

 

“I will give it to you if it is within my power.”

 

“Then. How about a kiss?”

 

For a moment she thinks she sees his brow twitching.

 

"Very well."

 

He pulls back one of his sleeves to reveal a slender hand which he lifts up with two fingers extended towards her.

 

She chuckles, meeting his fingers with her own briefly before shaking her head.

 

"Have I misunderstood your request?" he tilted his head to the side.

 

"Just slightly."

 

"Do elaborate."

 

"I wanted a kiss. But... A human one. If that is acceptable."

 

He looks at her for a few seconds before clearing his throat and she can almost see a faint green blush on his cheeks. It wasn’t odd for her to request things out of nowhere- still, he felt her behavior to be slightly off.

 

"It is acceptable." he states.

 

Her smile widens while she scoots closer and practically pressed into his side. He shifts to accommodate their new shared proximity and lets his eyes flutter to their laced fingers before looking at her warm and flushed face. Her cheeks are tinted red, her eyes wide and waiting and her lips still curled into a joyful smile. _Beautiful._

 

He leans in, watching her close her eyes when their lips meet. He allows his own to close as she slips her free hand over his arm and increased the pressure. She's warm and soft and her little puffs of breath against his face, an indication of her heart racing, are quite endearing. But he has to pull away, trying not to cave when she gives him a childish pout.

 

"Was it bad?" She mused.

 

"It was... Adequate." He says softly.

 

"Adequate?" She gasps.

 

"I mean... enjoyable." He offers in a grumble.

 

"So you'll do it again sometime."

 

He squeezes her hand, "Of course, _ashayam_."

 

"I look forward to it then." she settled closely to his body, seeking the heat he provided.

 

He lifts an arm to wrap it around her shoulders, holding her small form against his side.

 

“Are you certain you do not wish to tell me anything?”  He can’t help but ask.

 

“Mmm, maybe another time. Do not worry.”

 

“Very well.”

 

Sarek brushed his chin over her hair, enjoying her inviting scent as she happily cuddled into him.

 

_He really would give her anything if he could._

 

 

_x_

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Feel free to drop any requests or ideas down below ^^


End file.
